Sweet Kisses
by marceline799
Summary: Bubbline. Marceline finds a crystals in a cave that reminds her of Princess Bubblegum. She goes to the Candy Kingdom and shows her. What blooms from this friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Marceline sat next to a starry lake, staring over it. She dipped her hand in and felt the icy cold water trickle down her arm. She stood up and looked into it, staring at her reflection. She smiled and sighed, she was lonely. She looked ahead and saw a waterfall. Splashing onto the water's surface causing ripples. She floated up to it and dodged underneath it. Marceline found herself in a cave, it was beautiful. Pink and black crystals covered the walls. She floated over to a pink one that was morphed with a black one. Marceline smiled because it reminded her of someone. Someone she had a long past with. She reached up to it and grabbed it. It wasn't hard to pull out. She held it to her chest and smiled. The love of these two morphed crystals were nothing compared to the love of herself and someone she cared for dearly. Someone who was pink and sweet like the crystal itself.

Marceline floated through the night sky with the crystal shoved into her pocket. She twisted through the clouds and felt the dampness of the rain on her face. She grinned. As she stopped spinning, she looked up at the moon. It shimmered down on her. She stared at it like it was talking to her. She smiled and flew through the air once again, heading toward the kingdom of candy.

Princess Bubblegum walked through the candy halls. She could smell the sickly sweet scent in the air, it was breath taking. She hummed a tune as she walked over to her balcony. Her drapes were a bubblegum pink, just like her hair. She felt the soft cotton material as she pushed it aside. Bonnibel walked out into the cold night air and looked down at her kingdom. The street lights were turned off as the candy people were sleeping. She smiled up at the stars as they glinted, reflecting in her pink eyes. Princess Bubblegum closed her eyes and placed her hands on the hard candy covered rim of the balcony. She slowly opened her eyes, she felt a presence behind her. She slowly turned around and saw a person behind her. It was Marceline.

"Marceline! What are you doing here?" she asked, Marceline smiled and looked down at the kingdom,

"Hello to you too," she chuckled,

"Sorry... Hello Marceline,"

"Hello your highness," she teased,

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to show you something," Marceline grinned and reached into her pocket, she pulled out the pink and black morphed crystal. The crystal shone as Marceline pulled it out, the stars reflected into it, making it look even more beautiful. "Wow Marceline... That's beautiful. Where did you find it?" Princess Bubblegum was hypnotized,

"I found it behind a waterfall in a cave. There were a bunch of other ones there but this one was my favourite,"

"Why was this one your favourite?" she asked, Marceline paused and scratched the back of her head,

"Well... It reminded me of us. We're the opposites but we're inseperable no matter what," Marceline blushed,

"Oh Marceline... That's beautiful," Princess Bubblegum looked up at Marceline and smiled,

"Heh..." Marceline flushed a dark crimson red. Princess Bubblegum leaned in closer to Marceline. To Marceline, time stood still. It was like nothing else mattered in the world except this moment. No one else existed except for them. It was only them. "PRINCESS!" they heard a yell from inside. Marceline froze. 'So close,' she thought to herself. "Awe geez!" Princess Bubblegum hung her head in shame,

"Princess!" Peppermint Butler came running onto the balcony and suddenly stopping in his tracks as he saw Marceline,

"What is it Peps?" Bonnibel sighed,

"Uh sorry for interrupting... But there was an explosion in your lab," Peppermint Butler huffed,

"Oh alright... I've got to go, Marceline. I'll see you later?" she gave Marceline a sympathetic smile,

"I-It's alright... Bye," Marceline's smile disappeared, Princess Bubblegum noticed this. "I'm sorry, Marceline," she smiled at her, walked up closer to her and gave her a tight hug. Marceline tensed, giving her a hug back not long after, shoving the crystal in her pocket. Princess Bubblegum noticed. Peppermint Butler quickly grabbed Princess Bubblegum's hand, dragging her through the hall. Bonnibel looked back at her, Marceline stood by herself. Marceline sighed and looked behind her, a Gumball Guardian was staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she scowled at him, he quickly turned around and continued blowing bubbles. Marceline looked back at the empty hallway. "Peppermint Butler..." she growled.

The next day, Marceline visited Princess Bubblegum again. "Hey Princess," Marceline greeted,

"Hi Marceline, are you ready?" she smiled up at her,

"You bet ya," Marceline quickly scooped her up and shot up into the air with Princess Bubblegum in her arms. She fixed her crown and wrapped her arms around Marceline's neck. "Ready?" Marceline laughed,

"I guess," Princess Bubblegum fixed her dress so it wouldn't fly up. Marceline took it as a yes and shot through the clouds, not giving the passenger a chance to get ready. "Hang on, Bonnie!" Marceline shouted as she danced across the clouds. She dove through a forest and into a secret little area. The place was covered in ivy. Marceline let go of Princess Bubblegum, letting her vision go clear. After a few seconds, Princess Bubblegum looked up and saw her beautiful surroundings. Her jaw dropped, Marceline smiled, floated over to her and gently pushed her jaw back up for her. "You like?" Marceline giggled,

"Do I like?! I LOVE!" Princess Bubblegum squealed and jumped up and down,

"Wow, calm down," her eyes widened at the sight of an over excited Bonnibel,

"Oh my Glob! This place is amazing, Marceline! How did you find it?" she asked,

"It wasn't that hard, Bubs," Marceline shrugged,

"I love it SO much! Give me a tour," Bonnibel grinned, grabbing Marceline's hand, forcing her to show her around. Marceline laughed, pulling her through the abandoned sanctuary. "This is the uh... Fake kingdom place," Marceline pointed to a broken down throne room that was covered in ivy and had no more walls to cover it up. "Wow, this must be an old kingdom that never survived the war or something!" Princess Bubblegum gasped,

"A what now?"

"You would be the one to know, Marceline! This is a kingdom from before the Mushroom War!"

"Psh! Yeah cause I would know this sort of thing,"

"Of course you would! You survived the Mushroom War along with this throne room, if anyone would know, it would be you!"

"I'm not really into kingdom's and stuff though... Plus, I've never seen a kingdom that was BEFORE the Mushroom War. Extra plus, I was like four! You have to remember that one, Bonnie,"

"It was still before the Mushroom War though, you have to believe me! I can smell the nuclear waste,"

"Seriously?"

"Heh... No, I can't. I'm just joking. But it is still before the Mushroom War, it has to be. No kingdom was built or architectured like this after the Mushroom War, it's not the style,"

"True," Marceline floated up to the two thrones, she sat on one. "Come my Queen! Let us feast on banquets and toast through the ages!" Marceline teased, acting like a King,

"Oh, why of course, my King! I'll sit by your side until the day that I die!" Princess Bubblegum joined in,

"You should become a poet, my love! Your rhyming skills and looks go for the cut!" Marceline stood up dramatically,

"Oh, you're quite the flirt! A handsome one at that!"

"Let us dance the night away!" Marceline bowed,

"Why of course!" Princess Bubblegum curtsied, Marceline floated down to her and wrapped her hand around her waist. "Let us dance like flowers!" Princess Bubblegum spun around, grabbing Marceline's hand, causing her to dance along. They danced around the throne room, laughing. After that, they fell on the grass, lying next to eachother. "That was fun," Princess Bubblegum huffed from all the dancing,

"Yeah it was... My Queen," Marceline faced her,

"My King," Princess Bubblegum smiled.

After a few more hours, it was night time. The stars came out and reflected off the shiny throne room floor. "You know that crystal you gave to me last night?" Princess Bubblegum piped up,

"Yeah?"

"I brought it," Princess Bubblegum smiled at Marceline and took it out of her pocket,

"It's such a pretty crystal,"

"Just like you," Princess Bubblegum looked up at her, Marceline glanced up at her. They both leaned in close. Suddenly, they heard a splashing sound. "That's weird... There's no pond here," Marceline whispered to her,

"Doesn't matter," Princess Bubblegum drawed Marceline's attention away from the splashing, putting it back on her. They leaned in again. The splashing became louder, which followed rumbles. "Let's check it out," Marceline stood up, helping Princess Bubblegum up,

"Fine," Princess Bubblegum pouted, standing up and following Marceline to the strange noise. They crept around a corner and saw a beautiful lake, just like the one Marceline had visited the other night. "Weird," Marceline floated up to it, they looked ahead and saw a waterfall splashing against the surface. Marceline picked up Princess Bubblegum and dove under the waterfall. They walked into the cave and saw crystals everywhere. Just like the one's in the other cave. Was this the same cave? Princess Bubblegum walked up to one and stared at it. Marceline looked around and saw one that caught her eye. She walked over to it. Princess Bubblegum pulled her's out of her pocket and saw an empty slot in the wall. She placed it in, it fit perfectly. "Hey Marceline!" Princess Bubblegum called Marceline over, she noticed her putting something in her pocket,

"Coming!" she walked over to her,

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Why did you call me over?"

"Uh... This," Princess Bubblegum ignored her strange attitude and pointed to the crystal fit into the wall,

"Is that our crystal?"

"Yeah,"

"It fit perfectly,"

"Yeah... Why?"

"I'm pretty sure this is the exact cave that I went to... But it's in a different area. Why?"

"Maybe where ever you bring the crystal, it follows,"

"That's so weird... This must be the main crystal of the cave,"

"It's possible. It is the prettiest and most unique,"

"Yeah..."

"This must be such an important cave... But why?"

"Let's find out," Marceline stared at the pink and black crystal, slowly reaching out and turning it. The cave rumbled. "Uhh! Let's get out of here!" Marceline yelled over the crumbling of the cave,

"What about out crystal?!"

"It's too late! We have to go! NOW!" Marceline picked up Princess Bubblegum and flew through the entrance of the cave, just making it. The cave completely caved in, destroying all of the crystals in it. Even their's. "I'll take you home," Marceline looked down at Princess Bubblegum.

Marceline dropped off Princess Bubblegum on her balcony. "I guess I'll see you later?" Princess Bubblegum sadly walked away,

"Bonnie, wait!" Marceline quickly floated over to Princess Bubblegum, leaning in and kissing her. Princess Bubblegum's eyes widened and slowly kissed her back. She had been waiting for this for a while now and the moment had finally come. The sweetest kiss. Marceline slowly backed away. "I'll see you later," she smiled.

The next day, Princess Bubblegum couldn't stop thinking about the night before. She couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach. Marceline hadn't come back yet but Bonnibel was fine with that. She wanted to be the one to go to Marceline this time. This time it was her turn to be romantic. She quickly changed her clothes and ran outside, running toward Marceline's house. Her heart was pounding, this was her time to shine.

Princess Bubblegum made her way to Marceline's cave, she could hear her playing her bass. She loved it when Marceline played her bass. She crept around the house and heard her singing. She loved her voice, especially when she sung. She heard her singing a romantic song that Princess Bubblegum adored. Bonnibel snuck under her window and looked through, Marceline was standing up and strumming her bass. Princess Bubblegum's insides melted. She loved the look of Marceline in deep thought and love. All of a sudden, Marceline stopped playing and pulled a crystal out of her pocket, Princess Bubblegum looked at it closely. 'It's a pink and black crystal!' Bonnibel's heart soared. Bonnibel turned around and sat on the lawn around Marceline's house. She sat there in deep thought. 'I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna tell her how I feel! She's obviously going to feel the same way. Just go ahead and do it! No biggey.' Princess Bubblegum stood up with all her bravery and swung Marceline's door open.

Princess Bubblegum froze with her jaw swung open. She looked at Marceline but she wasn't alone. Standing infront of Marceline was Finn. But they weren't just standing there, they were kissing. Marceline wasn't trying to get away either, she was actually liking it. Princess Bubblegum looked at Marceline's hand and saw the crystal, it wasn't pink and black like she thought it was. It was blue and black. Bonnibel's heart snapped in two, she fell to her knees. This was the end for her. She was never going to love anyone ever again. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Peppermint Butler knocked on Princess Bubblegum's door, there was no answer. He knew she wasn't going to answer any time soon so he opened it himself. He stepped inside and saw a mound in her bed, it was her. Peppermint Butler walked up to her and tapped the blanket. "Princess? You need to decide the changes of the royal guard, you can't stay in bed all week!" he placed his hands on his hips. From inside the covers, he heared a groan. "Princess, wake up!" he yelled at the top of his lungs,

"UH! What?!" Princess Bubblegum sat up all of a sudden and immediately fell back down on her pillow. Peppermint Butler sighed, sitting up on the bed next to her. "Princess," he said gently,

"What is it, Peps?" she moaned,

"I know you're upset," he looked around her bed, there were tissues and pizza boxes everywhere,

"What makes you say that?" she rolled her eyes,

"Don't be sassy with me," he glared at her,

"I'm sorry, Pep Butt... But I'm not just upset, I'm broken hearted," she sat up and blowed her noise with an already used tissue,

"I realize, Princess... But you need to go have a shower atleast... This bed is disgusting!" he exclaimed,

"You don't what it feels like to be broken hearted, Peps..."

"Says who? Anyways, you need a shower. I'll go make it up for you," as he said this, Peppermint Butler hopped off the bed and made his way to Bonnibel's bathroom. Princess Bubblegum watched Peppermint Butler walk off and enter her bathroom. After she couldn't see him anymore, she layed back down on her pillow. She stared up at her ceiling, a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Marceline..."

After her shower, Princess Bubblegum got changed and walked down the hall to her balcony. She looked up at the sky, remembering that Marceline came there multiple times to take her on an adventure or a date. She sat down on her single rocking chair and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she heared a noise. She looked down at her Kingdom gates and saw two figures running through. Finn and Jake. She growled, remembering the night before. "Finn..."

"Princess!" Finn yelled happily. Bonnibel walked down her stairs and made her way to them. "Hi guys," she said as cheerfully as possible,

"Hey Princess, how are you? You look kinda dumpy," Jake smiled at her,

"Gee... Thanks," her smile disappeared,

"Uuh... Anyway. What have you been up to? Got any adventures for us today?" Finn asked, trying to act cheery,

"No," she said bluntly,

"Uuh okay..."

"Hey Jake," Finn whispered in Jake's ear,

"Yeah?" he whispered back,

"What's up with PB?"

"I have no idea,"

"Wanna go visit Marcy instead?"

"Yeah... Let's go,"

"Anyways! We're gonna go Princess! See ya later!" Finn waved her off and they both ran out of the Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum scowled at them as they ran off. She walked into her lab and saw her suits. Flame suit, invisibility cloak. "Invisibility cloak..." Bonnibel smirked at the suit.

Finn and Jake made their way to Marceline's house and knocked on her door, she opened up not moments later. "Hey Jake! Hey babe," Marceline let them in and gave Finn a quick kiss on the cheek,

"Hey Marcy, what you been up to?" Finn asked,

"Nothing as usual. How about you two?"

"Same here... PB was acting really weird when we went to the Candy Kingdom. Do you know why?"

"Uhh... No! Of course not. Why would I know? She hates me, remember?" she said quickly and nervously,

"Now you're acting weird," Jake pointed out,

"How?" Marceline blushed,

"You just are. You obviously know SOMETHING," Jake pointed his finger at her,

"Dude, how do you know she knows 'SOMETHING'?" Finn looked down at Jake,

"I can tell. My doggy senses are going bananas," he glared up at her,

"What ever you say, I don't know nothin'," Marceline crossed her arms,

"Suuure," Jake rolled his eyes,

"We need evidence before we point fingers, man," Finn told him,

"True... Let's look for some!"

"Don't go sniffin' around MY house, you mutt!" Marceline threatened him,

"Hey! Don't call me a mutt!"

"Guys! Calm down!" Finn stood in between them,

"Wait wait... Guys, I smell something," Jake said quietly, looking cautiously around the room,

"What is it?" Finn whispered,

"HERE!" Jake pounced and landed on something, he was now floating in the air,

"Jake! How did you do that?!" Finn stared at the floating dog,

"It's not me, man! I'm standing on something!"

"OKAY OKAY!" they heard a mysterious voice, Jake fell off and scampered away from the mysterious invisible figure. Suddenly, Princess Bubblegum appeared infront of them. "Bonnie?!" they all said at the same time.

"PB? What are you doing here? And why are you invisible?" Finn asked suspiciously. Princess Bubblegum dusted off all the dog fur and looked up at them in shame. Marceline glared at her. "What are you doing here, P Bubs?" Marceline folded her arms,

"Okay, you guys got me..."

"Why are you HERE though?" Finn asked,

"Ask Marceline..." Princess Bubblegum sadly glared at her,

"What did I DO?!"

"You know what you did!"

"I didn't do shnoz!"

"You wanna bet?!" Princess Bubblegum pulled a pink and black crystal out of her pocket,

"How did you get that?! That one was destroyed in the cave!"

"So you thought... I found another one!"

"What are you guys talking about?... Wait a minute! Marceline, you gave me one the same!" Finn pulled a crystal out of his pocket but instead of pink and black, it was blue and black. "Marceline, You've got a LOT of explaining to do!" Jake scowled at her.

"Okay okay! I'll explain... The crystals mean things. Each colour represents someone. PB, you represent pink. Finn, you represent blue. And I represent black. If you see a combination of two colours, it means you belong with that person. For example, if there's a mix of black and pink, that means me and PB belong together but since that one was detroyed... I thought that meant that didn't mean anything anymore... But then, I found the black and blue one, which meant me and Finn belong together,"

"So, you were basically using us for magic..." Princess Bubblegum guessed,

"WHAT?! No! I wasn't using you, guys! Those crystals mean valuable things, but it all depends on the colours,"

"That's not how you find love, Marceline," Princess Bubblegum told her,

"You don't understand how powerful and meaningful these are. I found one a while back that had Finn and Flame Princess' colours combined AND I found Jake and Lady Rainicorn's,"

"What happened to me and Flame Princess'?" Finn asked, blushing,

"It burst in a frozen lake," Marceline told him, bluntly,

"Oh..."

"Is mine and Lady Rainicorn's still in tact?" Jake asked,

"Of course it is, I don't think that thing is ever gonna break," Marceline smiled,

"Heh... Cool," Jake grinned,

"Marceline, you have to decide who you're going to be with, without the knowledge of the crystals. We have the crystals here... You decide," Princess Bubblegum placed the pink and black crystal in Marceline's hand, Finn handed the black and blue one to Marceline with a sad smile, knowing that she was going to choose Princess Bubblegum. "I care about both of you... But I can obviously only choose one," Marceline held the crystals in her hands. She handed the pink and black one to Princess Bubblegum, felt her hair and placed her hand on her face. "I care about you, Bonnie," Marceline brought her into a hug. "But the relationship will obviously not work out," Marceline said as she walked over to Finn. As she said this, Finn hugged her and smiled. "I understand... I love you, Marceline. Just, don't forget that," Princess Bubblegum walked over to Marceline, placed her hand on her face and slowly kissed her. Marceline didn't say a thing as Princess Bubblegum walked out the door and out of her cave. Suddenly, as Princess Bubblegum walked out into the grass lands, she ran into Flame Princess. "Phoebe?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Phoebe?" Princess Bubblegum stood up and saw Flame Princess sprawled out on the ground infront of her. She slowly stood up and dusted herself off. "Bubblegum?" she was just as surprised as she was,

"What are you doing here?" Bonnibel asked,

"Why should I tell you?"

"I was just wondering why you were running. Geez!"

"What about you? Why are you out here and not at your Kingdom?"

"I had to uh... Sort some stuff out," she blushed,

"Oookay..."

"Are you gonna tell me why you were running?"

"Fine. I was being chased by water nymphs... I don't know why they were chasing me in the first place but they just kept splashing me,"

"Hey! You remember Finn, right?"

"Uuh... Yeah. Why?"

"No reason," Princess Bubblegum had an idea, she smirked at the thought,

"Anyway... I gotta get out of here before the water nymphs show up again," Phoebe was just about to walk off,

"Wait! Uh... Wanna hang out?" Bonnibel knew that sounded suspicious,

"Um... Why?"

"I don't know. We haven't seen each other in a while and we got off on the wrong foot. Plus, you seem like you need help anyway," Bonnibel gestured to the water nymphs,

"Hmph... Fine," Flame Princess started walking to the Candy Kingdom,

"Oh... Cool," Princess Bubblegum followed.

Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess sat in her tea room. "Nice place," Phoebe looked around the room as she sipped her tea,

"Thanks," Princesss Bubblegum looked down at her phone. She had a text from Finn. 'Hey PB, sorry about before. I hope there's no hard feelings :)'. She sent one back saying 'Don't worry Finn, we're cool. Wanna come over?'. It wasn't long after until Finn sent one back 'Sure, sounds great. Can Marceline come?'. Princess Bubblegum thought about this. 'Sure. Why not? :)'.

Bonnibel and Phoebe sat there awkwardly for a while. "Should I leave?" Phoebe asked, pointing toward the door,

"No no! Stay,"

"Um. Okay," she crossed her legs and leant back on her tinfoiled chair. Suddenly, there was a knock on the tea room door. Princess Bubblegum stood up immediately "I'll get it," she walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey guys, come in," Bonnibel greeted them in, giving an awkward glance toward Marceline. "Hey Bon-" Finn stopped in his tracks as he saw Flame Princess sitting there. "You okay?" Marceline floated toward Finn, only just realizing why he stopped. "What is SHE doing here?" Marceline glared at Princess Bubblegum,

"Why can't she be here?" Bonnibel grinned,

"Can I talk to you in PRIVATE," Marceline snatched at Bonnibel's arm and dragged her in the hall,

"What?"

"You know what,"

"Uh. No. No I don't,"

"Don't play dumb with me, PRINCESS,"

"Just tell me what it is, Marceline,"

"You brought Flame Princess here just to mess with Finn's head!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Uh. I don't know. Maybe because you're JEALOUS,"

"Me? JEALOUS? Psh... Sure," Bonnibel scoffed,

"You ARE! And you know it,"

"Sure. Whatever you say, 'Marcy'," Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes and walked back into the room, Marceline followed right behind. "Sorry about that little dilemma," Bonnibel smiled, walked over to her chair and sat down. No one else had been seated except for her and Flame Princess. "Come on, guys! Don't be strangers," Bonnibel patted the seat next to her for Jake to sit on. He walked over to the chair and sat down. "There's one right there, Finn. Go on," Princess Bubblegum pointed to the one next to Flame Princess. Finn sighed and sat down. "So... What should we talk about?"

"Uhh... What about Marceline?" Finn pointed to her, she was still standing up,

"She can sit anywhere,"

"Fine. I'll sit here," Marceline floated over to Finn and sat on the arm of the chair that was closest to Flame Princess. Marceline wrapped her arm around Finn and kissed his forehead. "So... Why are we here?" Jake asked,

"To talk," Bonnibel clarified,

"About what?"

"Whatever you guys wanna talk about,"

"I know what I wanna talk about," Marceline spoke up,

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"This. Why Flame Princess is here,"

"Oh. This must be awkward for you, guys. Sorry. I'm here because a bunch of water nymphs attacked me an-"

"What?! Are you okay?" Finn spoke up, looking directly at Flame Princess,

"I'm fine, Finn," Phoebe smiled at him, he smiled back,

"AHEM!" Marceline pretended to cough,

"Sorry..." Finn sat back down in his chair,

"Anyway, I ran into Bubblegum and she let me stay here until the water nymphs cooled down,"

"PRINCESS!" a mysterious voice came from outside,

"Ugh! WHAT?!" Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes,

"WE NEED YOU!"

"Ugh, fine! Marceline, Jake. Come with me," Princess Bubblegum stood up and ran to the door,

"Why us?" Jake asked,

"I NEED YOU, GUYS! HURRY UP!" she yelled at them. After that, they had no choice and ran out of the room. Princess Bubblegum walked back in. "You guys stay here..." she said quietly, eyeing Finn and Flame Princess as she slowly walked out of the room again.

Finn and Phoebe sat there awkwardly while they heard yelling and screaming from outside. "Shouldn't I be out there?" Finn retorically asked himself,

"Who knows?" Flame Princess rolled her eyes at the thought of Princess Bubblegum,

"You okay?" Finn asked,

"What do you mean?"

"You seem kinda dumpy,"

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure? Cause it seems like you're not,"

"Just a little burnt out from the water I guess,"

"I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

"Thanks Finn. That's sweet," she smiled at him,

"You're welcome," he warmly smiled back. They both blushed and looked away, not wanting the other to see. "So, Uh..."

"What?" Finn asked,

"Um... Nothing nothing,"

"Tell me,"

"It's nothing really,"

"Come on,"

"Fine... Do you-" as Flame Princess was about to speak, Marceline barged through the door. "Phew! I'm glad I got out of that mess!" Marceline flung herself on the couch,

"You okay?" Finn giggled,

"Yeah, I'm good. How are you two?"

"We're good," Finn smiled at her,

"Yeah, we are," she smiled back,

"That's cool, you guys,"

"Where's PB and J?" Finn asked,

"Who knows where they went?"

"What happened anyway?" Phoebe asked, remembering the screaming and yelling from before,

"Someone attacked the Kingdom. It's cool now though,"

"Oh... Why didn't PB get me to help?" Finn asked,

"Guess," Marceline eyed Flame Princess,

"Oh... Right," Finn blushed,

"Anyway! It didn't work out for PB, right?" Marceline floated over and nudged him,

"Yeah yeah... Ofcourse," Finn blushed, rubbing his arm,

"Good".

After they all cleaned up all the rubble from the Kingdom, the five of them gathered together again. "Thanks for helping clean up, guys," Bonnibel thanked them,

"No probs," Finn smiled,

"I guess we better all go home now, right?" Jake piped up,

"Yeah... It's getting late," Flame Princess looked up at the sky,

"I'll see you guys later," Bonnibel waved them off and made her way to her room,

"See you tonight, Finn," Marceline winked at him,

"See ya!" Finn waved,

"I'll see you back at the Tree house later, man," Jake stretched up and walked to the Tree house,

"Bye!" after that, Finn turned to Flame Princess, who still hadn't moved an inch. "So... Heh," Finn scratched the back of his head,

"So..." Flame Princess giggled. After getting dressed on her pajamas, Princess Bubblegum walked to her balcony and looked down at Finn and Flame Princess. As Marceline was flying home, she decided to turn back, wanting to tell Finn something. She flew into the streets but noticed Finn and Flame Princess, so she hid behind a house. "I'll see you some other time?" Finn smiled,

"Of course," Phoebe smiled back,

"What were you going to ask me before? You know, before Marceline barged into the room,"

"Oh... That. I was just going to ask if you wanted to start hanging out again. I do get pretty lonely at the Fire Kingdom,"

"What about CB?"

"It's not the same," Phoebe blushed,

"Oh... Yeah sure," Finn grinned,

"Okay... Bye Finn,"

"Bye," Finn turned around, but before he could walk off, Flame Princess stopped him,

"Finn wait!"

"What is it?" he turned around again,

"I miss you," she smiled gently at him. Finn was relieved to hear her say this. He ran up to her, grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a kiss. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum's gasps synced. Flame Princess kissed back. Her lips were sizzling against his but Finn didn't mind. He liked it. He seperated their lips. "I miss you too".


	4. Chapter 4

"I missed you too". Marceline turned around and sat on the floor, placing her face in her hands. She started to cry. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. She didn't really think of Finn that way. Or did she? She was in love with Bonnibel after all. Wasn't she? That's why she went with Finn. To make her jealous. Is that why she did it? All of a sudden, she stood up and flew off toward her house. Not wanting to look back or caring if they saw her. Princess Bubblegum stared down at Finn and Flame Princess, still surprised at the scene she just saw. Not really a surprise though. Even though she wanted revenge, she wasn't sure if she was happy with it. She felt bad.

Finn headed toward Marceline's cave. He thought about the moment before and the kiss he shared with Flame Princess. He loved it. Was he going to go back with her? He shook it from his mind. What was he thinking? He was with Marceline, he can't think like that. He's a hero after all, he has to be loyal and trustworthy. But he really did love that kiss. He shook his head again. No. Stop it. He's with Marceline. His and Flame Princess' relationship is over. That's it.

Finn walked into her cave and heard the echoes of the cave as he stepped. He walked across the damp lawn and knocked on her door. She opened a minute later. "Hey Marceline,"

"Hi," she said looking down at the ground,

"What's wrong? You look upset," he became nervous,

"We need to talk, Finn," Marceline stared into his eyes,

"Really?... Why?"

"I know what you did, Finn. And I'm not happy,"

"I'm sorry, Marceline. I know what I did and I'm not gonna lie. I am so so so sorry. I feel REALLY bad about it. I felt really guilty after and I don't think I can forgive myself," Finn blabbered on,

"That sounded SO fake," she crossed her arms,

"It wasn't! I swear to Glob,"

"YOU kissed HER, Finn. Think about that,"

"I know I know. I'm sorry, Marceline. I really am,"

"I get that you miss her and everything but it's been like 3 years, Finn. You HAVE to move on,"

"I know. I will. Will you please forgive me? I won't EVER go back to her. Who needs her? She can go to Cinnamon Bun... Please?"

"Hmm... Fine," Marceline tried to hide her smirk,

"THANK YOU!" Finn pulled her in for a hug, she hesitated at first but eventually hugged him back. "I'm really sorry, Marceline," Finn said for the last time,

"I know, Finn. I know," Marceline smiled and squeezed him.

The next day, Marceline flew to the Candy Kingdom. She flew into the throne room. "BONNIE! WE NEED TO TALK!" she cupped her hands over her mouth to make herself seem louder. Bonnibel walked down the stairs not moments later. "What is it, Marcy?"

"You know what IT is,"

"Is it about Flame Princess?"

"Ya bet,"

"I'm sorry about that, Marceline. I felt really bad after that. I saw them out my window and I immediately felt guilty. I didn't want it to be like this. My jealousy just took over me. I'm sorry,"

"Hm... You're forgiven," Marceline pouted,

"How are you and Finn?"

"We're fine. Finn apologized last night and promised he'd never see her again,"

"Wow... Rough,"

"Yeah,"

"I hope it lasts," she gave her a warm smile,

"Yeah... Me too," Marceline blushed at the thought,

"Marceline, I know we used to date and we had a thing for each other but everyone moves on. Especially you in these situations. I hope you can overlook my jealousy. I feel bad," Bonnibel blushed,

"I get it. It was hard for me too. I gotta admit, the crystal thing WAS kinda stupid. Sorry about that," Marceline nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head,

"Partners in crime?" Bonnibel held out a hand for Marceline to shake,

"Partners in crime," Marceline grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug,

"Love ya, partner in crime,"

"Love ya too, bud".


End file.
